


Presents and Poems

by Ilyasviel



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny poems, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Promises of surprises, SAM being poetic and Ves having some fun with Reyes.PS: I suck at summaries xDDDDD





	Presents and Poems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_wandering_mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wandering_mind/gifts).



> Birthday present for the lovely Araxe!!!
> 
> Hope you like it, love! And I REEEEALLY hope to have catch Ves' sense of humour ;) 
> 
> I wrote almost all of it on my mobile and corrected during my holidays! so I'm really sorry if it is not as good as I intended T_T don't have a beta, so all typos are mine and my war against English grammar hahahaha
> 
> All the poems recited by SAM has been found on webs without an author related, sorry about that >_<

Blue light filters through the big windows of her quarters, painting the metallic surfaces across the room in a pale blue, silvered tone. Every artificial light inside the chamber has been turned off before she slipped under the covers. That last mission has been so much _‘Liam’_ that was frightening. God, that man is-- well, he can be silly, but his actions got a good side she can't ignore, even when he comes with plans so stupid like hiding in a container floating in the void. They returned one hour ago, and she has taken a bite, abused the hot water on the showers to clean the blood from her body and enjoyed a beer before hiding under the blankets. 

 

The Tempest is floating around the sun of Ratul, waiting for orders while Suvi takes some measures from the star and the Scourge around the system. They planned to stay there for at least three hours, and she has the idea of spending them taking a nap. But the adrenaline from the missions seems to be still running through her veins, because she can't find a comfortable position, thrashing under the blankets. After a long while, the blue orb of SAM’s node lights on at the desk, and she sits up, rubbing her eyes. “What's up, SAM?”

 

“I received a communication from Reyes Vidal, Ryder. You asked me to move the messages to your private inbox and inform you.”

 

The smile grows in her face just listening to his name. Sitting completely, she crosses her legs and moves a pillow between them to rest her arm while she reads the message. 

 

“Ves,

 

Can you make a spot on your schedule to pay a visit to your boyfriend? He maybe or maybe not had something special waiting for you…

 

Reyes.”

 

Giggling to herself, she hugs the pillow and let her body fall back to the bed. “Boyfriend, huh? That sounds nice, don't you think, SAM?”

 

“It has a rim, yes.” 

 

Covering her face with the pillow, she growls to SAM. “Thanks, captain do’h!”

 

“King of Kadara,

Sun shines in his eyes.

Ruler of our heart.”

 

Sitting back quickly enough to make her head feel dizzy, she looks open-mouthed to the orb in her desk. “SAM... Did you-- Did you just made a haiku? For Reyes?”

 

The light on the orb blinked for a second. “The endorphins in your brain were high, and your body relaxed immediately after reading the message. It feels--” Silence. Ves looks at the orb with a tilted head and raised brows. “Natural.”

 

Falling to the bed again, she burst in laughs, hard enough to make her cry. When she controls the attack, she tries to sit back, giggling every few seconds. “No one will believe me if I told them. SAM, didn’t know you have any interest in poetry.”

 

“Your mother insisted that I need to read and enjoy the great writers of the past.”

 

A devilish idea begins to form in her brain. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, she opens Reyes’ message again, ready to answer him. “SAM, seeing that you are so good with your words, will you help me to send a good answer to Reyes?”

 

The blue orb disappears for a couple of seconds, making Ves’ brow arch. When SAM reappears, his voice sounds strangely soft. “I can try.”

 

Ves is smiling broadly, already thinking about Reyes’ reaction when he receives a poem. “Ok SAM, show me what you got, and we will work on it.”

 

If he were a human being, he would have coughed before reciting the poem, she was sure of it. Ves surprises herself expecting for some intonation in his voice, forgetting for a moment that he was an AI and can’t modulate it this way. The poem begins, in a monotonous tone that only adds to the hilarity of it:

 

“We are like DNA

I don't exist without you

and so are you without me.

We are a pair of molecules that are held tightly together

that can't be knocked by the weather.

There's a hydrogen bond between us,

a type of attractive interaction that connects us.

This made us twined together

and I know with this bond we will last forever.”

 

Using every ounce of self-control she can musters, she keeps a straight face, writing down the words on the message to review it later. “That was good, SAM, but maybe something shorter?”

 

“You didn’t specify the type of poem you wanted. I can reformulate my search engine. Shorter one I can find will be _‘I'm attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force'._ ”

 

A little chuckle escapes her, and she tries to hide it behind a fake cough. “Oh, yeah. I like that one. Do you think you can do something less _‘scientific’_?”

 

Ves is totally sure that SAM wants to sigh but don’t know how. “Fine, Ryder. Short and less scientific. Maybe _‘I just need you and some sunsets’_?”

 

Smiling to the blue orb, she writes the words down, saving the other poems for later use. Before sending the message, she needs to know when they can leave the system. “SAM, that one is perfect, thank you. Can you call Suvi for me, please?.”

 

SAM didn’t answer her; instead, the melodic voice of Suvi fills the silence of the room. “Hello, Ryder. What can I do for you?”

 

“Suvi! How long until you finish your measurements?”

 

A soft giggle sounds from the speakers. “We are almost done, Ryder. Kallo is recovering the last drones from around the Scourge.” A little moment of silence and Ves can hear her pilot murmuring something to her. “We can be on Kadara in an hour.”

 

Blushing softly, Ves falls to the bed again. “I’m that predictable? Rhetorical question, Suvi. Don’t hit where it hurts. Set the course to Kadara and inform the team and the Nexus that we will have a couple of days of shore leave unless something urgent arises.”

 

Suvi’s voice sounds cheerful as always when she answers her. “Understood, Ryder. I’ll let you know when we arrive at the Govorkam system.”

 

“Thanks, Suvi. Give my thanks to Kallo too. Talk with you later.”  SAM closes the connection for her, and she remains for several minutes basking in the comfort of the bed. Stretching her back lazily, she raises the omnitool arm, opening the screen and recovering the draft.

 

“I’ll be there in an hour, more or less. We are near your system making some measurements. And what that surprises can be? Because I just need you and some sunsets for the next days.

 

See you soon,

Ves.”

 

Pushing the send button, she lets the arm fall to the bed, closing her eyes for a second, thinking about being in Reyes’ arms again. What will he have prepared? Is there a particular date? “SAM, any guess about why Reyes is getting something special done for me?”

 

“You wake up six months ago today, and Kadara Port has been under Collective control for the last month.”

 

Ves jumps from the bed, muttering to herself. “Damn! How can I forget the date? I need to bring something for him.” She is already leaving her room, brain thinking about what she can do for him. Climbing the ladder, she walks decidedly to the Research Room. Lexi and Gil are there, roaming the room, and she walks directly to the Research Center. She doesn't have the time to order anything outside, except whatever she can craft right now. 

 

Gil moves until he is looming behind her, leaning his chin on her shoulder and looking over her shoulder at the screen. “Are you already bored of your rifle?”

 

Ves takes a look around, and seeing that they are alone beside Lexi, she decides to ask for help. “No. It seems Reyes has something special organised for me, and talking with SAM. Today is the first month since the Collective took Kadara Port. I want to bring him a present.”

 

Gil giggle makes her shake a bit, but he gives her a quick peck on the cheek before moving a hand to swift the projects. “Man, you two are too cute for my sanity. Lets see what we can find.” Each time Ves stopped on a project, he shakes his head and moves the screen to the next one, and when he did it, is time for Ves to keep searching. After several minutes, the screen shows a Sidewinder, and they hum at unison, making them giggle. “Seems we have found it. I think it suits him.”

 

With a nod, she chooses the mods and orders it. The Research Center pings, informing her about the timing. Twelve minutes until the weapon is finished. “Yeah. I think so. I’m gonna take a quick shower while my present is made. Thanks for the help. Gil.”

 

Giving her another kiss before moving away, he lowers his voice to barely a whisper. “You are welcome. But if you want to repay me, some juicy details when you come back from your private party will be enough.”

 

Ves punches his ribs with a big smile on her face but keeps the tone of her voice low too. “I’ll share my secrets if you share yours. I know of a cute barman who fancies you, and you are keeping it away from me, my friend.”

 

Raising his hands in surrender, he gifts her with one of his lopsided grins. “You got me. Fine. I’ll share my secrets if you share yours. Will you provide the booze?”

 

With a wink, she moves back to the hallway that leads to the bridge. “That will depend on the kind of details, but yeah. See you later, Gil. And have fun!”

 

“Same to you, Ryder.”

 

A last wave in his general direction and she goes down the ladder, storming inside her quarters to pick up some clean clothes before moving to the showers. Knowing that they will be grounded for the next days, with full access to the planet water reserves, she indulges herself with a longer shower than usual. She washes her hair, applying a good dose of softener. Her body got a similar treatment, using the rose scented lotion Vetra has gifted her after helping with Sid. By the time she leaves the showers, she feels refreshed but a little nervous. Reyes has never prepared anything for her, and knowing how she tends to react to that kind of things… but he isn’t Caetus. He means every word he says to her. With a sigh, she leaves the crew quarters with a towel around her hair and another around her body. 

 

Of course the Gods out there worked with the same sense of humour as ever, and when she leaves the room, she finds Liam leaving the kitchen. His eyes move over her body, making her shudder. “Ryder. Another unplanned detour to see your so-called boyfriend?”

 

“Nothing is unplanned if it is my decision, Costa. You can leave my ship whenever and wherever you want if you have a problem with it.” Passing beside him on her way to her quarters, she even looks in his direction before stepping inside her room and closing the door. Someday he will learn how to keep his mouth closed about her relationship. Moving to her wardrobe, she recovers a set of black trousers and a tank top, fishing inside her drawers until she finds one of Scott’s hoodies. Moving all the clothes to the bed, she sits on it and begins to untangle the knots in her hair. The voice of Suvi fills the silence when she is about to finish with her hair, letting her know that they are entering the Govorkam system. The butterflies in her stomach intensify but are the same feeling she had every time they come back to Kadara after some weeks. Reyes is si under her skin that is frightening, but for once she is in the mood to jump in that danger, eyes closed. The reward is too great to be fear of the risk. After searching for several minutes on her undies drawer, she ends with a black one, the one with a little bow and lace in the front. She still remembers the blush in her face where Vetra appeared with it on a shopping day at the Nexus. With a little smile on her face, she puts them on, already thinking of Reyes reaction when he sees her wearing something so girly. She didn’t bother to put a bra; the tank top is like a second skin. After lacing the combat boots, she puts on the hoodie, smiling softly when she sees Scott’s name in a label inside. She feels the little tremor on the ship when they enter Kadara atmosphere. “Well, SAM. Time to rise and shine. Activate private mode until I contact you.”

 

“Understood, Ryder.”

 

Leaving her quarters, she climbs the ladder and enters the bridge. The setting sun of Kadara greeting them. The landscape of this planet never ceases to amaze her. Suvi looks at her over her shoulder while Kallo makes the landing manoeuvres. “Hi, Ves! Ready for some shore leave? After Liam’s mission, I believe we all need a break.”

 

“Absolutely. And this time try to leave the ship. That goes for you too, Kallo. The Tempest is safe on Kadara, and you can take it to Ditaeon if you prefer.”

 

Kallo mutters something under his nose, making the two women at the bridge exchange a knowing look before giggling softly. Suvi returns her attention to the controls in front of her, tipping the acceptance codes to the private docking Reyes has provided for them. “I’m sure I can think of something to do, Pathfinder. You go and have fun. We will be ready whenever you need us.”

 

“Thank you. See you in a couple of days.” Retracing her steps to the door, she follows the hallway to the Research Center. The new pistol awaits for her there. Checking the weapon one last time, she hides it in her back, under the hoodie. The soft thud of the ship landing gives her the signal to move. Gil is waiting for her at the cargo bay. He has changed his clothes for a pair of jeans and a black shirt and looks dashing. “Looking gorgeous, Gil. Wanting to impress someone?”

 

Passing his fingers over his hair, Gil winks at her. “Maybe I just want to give your boyfriend something to think about, Ves.”

 

Slapping his arm, she pushes the button that opens the doors. “Shut up, you moron.”

 

Gil offers her his arm, and she takes it, going down the ramp with a smile on her face. “Our fun begins at Tartarus tonight!

 

She is smiling broadly when they reach the docks, waving or nodding to the workers there. Taking the lift to the Slums, they exchanged some possible outcomes for their nights, using the chance to talk loudly, thanks to being alone at the elevator. When the doors open, Reyes is waiting there, arms crossed and a lopsided grin on his face. “Welcome, mi reina.”

 

She resists the urge to jump over him, but just slightly. “Hello there, hermoso.”

 

Gil walks beside them, with a fake frown on his face. “Gods, get a room you two.”

 

Reyes extends a hand to her, and she takes it gladly, letting him draw her closer and planting a quick kiss on her head. “That’s the plan, my boy. And you go and have fun with Kian.”

 

“Damn! Anyone on this planet knows about it? What do you have, a chit-chat channel?” The engineer is walking decidedly to the Tartarus door while he answers him, waving a hand before disappearing inside. 

 

Turning to face her again, Reyes gives her one of his big smiles, the one that can melt your insides. “And now, I have a little surprise.” He drags her to the exterior doors, using a side door to reach a little landing area where a black shuttle is waiting. Opening the door for her, he steps aside while she enters inside of it. It was a Kodiak, she has been in the likes hundreds of times in her Alliance days, but this one is modified. It has comfortable seats, and the back is prepared to carry items and boxes instead of soldiers. When he sees her looking around the shuttle interior, he chuckles while closing the door. “Welcome to my little piece of the Milky Way.”

 

Now that they are alone at last, she can’t wait a single minute more, and when he is close enough to catch him, she grabs his hand, pulling him until he almost falls over her. “I want my welcome kiss then.”

 

His hands cup her face lovingly, moving it slightly up and talking so close that his breath tickles her skin. “And you will. Welcome home, mi reina.” When his lips finally close that gap, she sighs into the kiss. She has missed this, missed him, more than she was willing to accept. The kiss is sweet and slow. His full lips cover hers, following them, sucking her lower lip softly. Everything ended too soon to her taste when he pulls away, hands still on her face. “Later, I will give you the kiss I really want, but now we need to take off if we want to reach my surprise in time.”

 

“Fine then. But you are creating some expectations here, hope you have the intention to fulfil them.”

 

He is laughing when he reaches the pilot’s seat. “Oh, don't worry. I’ll do. Now sit with me, will you?”

 

Sitting in the copilot’s chair, she wrestles a bit with the weapon on her back before taking on her hand and giving it to him, a soft blushing painting her cheeks. “Happy first month of being the shady ruler of Kadara, Reyes.”

 

The surprised frown on his face didn’t help her to know if she has overstepped, again. The worry shows clearly on her face, and she begins to worry her lower lip between her teeth while he takes the weapon, moving it side to side. Putting the weapon on his legs, he keeps working on the take-off manoeuvre, making her sink even more in the seat, thinking that he will not like the present, or even receiving it at all. But Reyes will not make her wait for long, and as soon as the shuttle takes off and begins to drift over the Port, he extends a hand and fixes it on her hair, pulling her closer. He moves too, meeting her midway between the seats. “Thank you, mi reina. I will add a proper thanks to the things I’m planning to do later, but for now--” Sealing their lips, he kisses her. And this time, he didn’t leave anything for later. His mouth is requesting everything from her lips. Plump lips are forcing hers to open, tongue dancing with her until she forgets how to breathe properly. A beep from the console makes him break the kiss, not before planting a series of soft kisses on her lips and nose. “Now, time for MY surprise. Damn Pathfinder, always stealing the show!”

 

Ves giggles softly while going back to her seat. The soft blush on her face has nothing to do with the present and a lot to do with the handsome man who has kissed her senseless a few seconds ago. “Don’t worry, my charming king, you always will be the lead role in this play. Now, show me that surprise, I’m very intrigued.”

 

With a wink, he returns his full attention to the controls, guiding the shuttle to a distant mountain near Ditaeon. When they move closer, Ves can have a look to the landscape around them, and the breath got caught in her chest. The big lakes around the Outpost, Kadara Port to their left, the Vault's planicie to the right, the distant clouds and mountains… everything painted in orange light by the setting sun. When Reyes lands on the top of the mountain, she turns to face him, not knowing what his plans are. Standing up from the seat, he offers his hand to her, and when she grabs it, Reyes pulls her up against him. “My little surprise. A picnic under the stars in the most beautiful spot on Kadara. Nothing as fancy as a new and customised weapon, but I work with what I have.”

 

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she smiles broadly. “You still have to tell me what we are celebrating.”

 

Kissing the top of her head, he steps away, hands still linked, and walks to the back of the shuttle. From a box she didn’t saw when she stepped inside, he picks a big backpack and a food carrier, beckoning her to the door with his head. With a giggle, she takes the hint and opens the door, letting him guide her to a spot near the cliff. Freeing his hand from hers, he put the items down and begins to rummage inside the bag. A huge and fluffy blanket appears, and he unfolds it on the ground and starts to knoll the items on top of it. He has brought wine, whisky, food in heat preserver containers, fruit, some sweets and even chocolate. Ves is looking all of it from outside the blanket with a happy grin. When he finishes, he pushes all the items to one corner of the blanket, taking off his shoes and sitting on it before patting the space beside her while looking at her with a big smile.

 

Taking off her boots too, she sits beside him, legs stretched in front of her and leaned in her hands. “Nice view.”

 

Reyes is looking intently into her face, “The best.” Before she can retort him about the cheesy words, he closes the distance, sealing their lips again and pushing her until she falls to the blanket. His upper body is pinning her against the ground while his lips steal her very soul from her lips. The kiss begins to gain in passion. The soft sounds of pleasure they make with every passing second just adding fuel to the raging fire. With a growl, he moves away, leaning his forehead on hers. “I planned to woo you, not ravish you as soon as we reach the spot, but you are too difficult to resist.”

 

Cupping his face in her hands, she moves him until they can look into one another eyes. “Then don’t do it. You are already under my skin, hermoso. No need to dig further, huh?”

 

Rolling them until she is straddling his hips with her hands resting on his chest, he fixes his heated gaze on hers. “See? That is what I wanted to celebrate. The fact that you accepted me, and keep doing it, still amazes me. But my _‘thank you’_ present is not as well planned as I expected.”

 

Leaning over him, she changes the position of her hands to each side of his head, moving her face close enough to share the same air. “My King, as I told you, I only need you and some sunsets to have the perfect day, and I have the two things right now. Stop worrying and kiss your girlfriend, Mister Vidal.”

 

Reyes moves like a thunder, hands on her back and head, pulling her closer until he can join their lips in a heated kiss. His tongue traces the lines of her mouth between requesting permission to enter, fighting with hers as soon as she let him. He swallows every little sound she makes like a thirsty man, his body reacting to the tiny movements of her hips, the broken breaths and the slight shivers that run through her body. The sun is setting around them while they lost themselves into one another’s mouths, the orange painted landscape utterly forgotten around them. 

 

When Reyes finally loosens the grip on her head, and she can pull away to catch some air, the night has already fallen. The starry sky greets them, and Reyes can just smile when he saw her framed by the myriad of little stars in the dark sky. Using his superior strength, he turns them again, laying her on her back and positioning himself resting on an elbow, hovering over her. Reyes wants to say everything he thought when he looks at her. Talk about her beauty, her courage, her quick mind and lovely soul, but he can’t. She always closes herself when he tries to do it. He has to resign himself to show it instead of talking about it. Moving his free hand, he begins to pull off the hoodie, and she helps him happily. Soon, the soft piece of clothing turns into an improvised pillow, just before his hands begin to follow the curves of her body. The tank top leaves nothing to his imagination, and he has to fight hard to keep the growl at bay. “Tell me you didn’t wear this on the Tempest.”

 

With a giggle, she punches his side with her knee. “Sure, I enjoy making my team feel uncomfortable by walking around in almost a naked state.”

 

His hand covers her abs possessively, his eyes fixing in hers with a heated gaze. “I hope so. This is mine to see and enjoy, and as much as I like to see Liam suffer, I love knowing that I’m the only one that can see you this way.” His hand moves up until he can cup one of her breasts on his palm, enjoying the feeling of it against his skin. His thumb draws a little circle over her perk nipple, making her gasp and arch her back. When he sees her head roll back with eyes closed in pleasure, an idea appears on his mind. Moving his hand lower, he captures the hem of the top with his fingers, raising it. He has never seen anything more erotic than that inches of skin appearing slowly under the soft light of the moon and the stars. “Arms up, mi reina.” She obeys without a second thought, and his plan takes form as soon as the top’s neck has reached her nose. He stops pulling it out, and the cloth keeps her arms in place over her head while her eyes are covered by it. 

 

Her mouth opens slightly before she seems to understand the situation, a lopsided grin appearing on her full lips. “Payback time?”

 

Sitting back on her hips, he uses his fingertips to follow the curves of her body, from her hips to her chest, to her collarbones and shoulders, before tracing the line of her jaw. “Something like that. Just remember that you can make me stop whenever you want, just say the word and I’ll stop.” When she just hums her agreement while arching her back, like pleading for his touch, he just can give her what she wants. Lowering his body, he takes a hardened nipple into his mouth, while his fingers twist and pinch the other one. Her moans pierce the silence of the night like the owl of wolves on old Earth, and he smiles against her skin. He feels so powerful when he can reduce someone like her to this state. How the mighty Pathfinder wants to be with him is something that still keeps him awake most of the nights when she is out there, saving the system. But he will take what he can for as long as he lets him. Keeping one of his hands working on her chest, his mouth begins to trail a new path between her breasts and following the line of her bones until he reaches her neck. Giving her some soft kisses, he nudges her head aside to get better access to her pulse point, and as soon as her head rests to one side, he attacks it. Reyes begins planting open-mouthed kisses over it, then lapping the point and making her shudder. When he changes to teeth and tongue, Ves almost screams, having to bit her own lip to avoid it. The intensity of his bites grows, and her moans and barely suppressed screams did it too. The sound of her voice together with the feeling of her body under him are beginning to break his self-control, and Reyes feels like he will die if he didn’t join their bodies soon. But he doesn't want to rush it, so he takes every ounce of willpower on his body to breath deeply and calms himself. She seems to notice it, because her face turns in his direction, mouth ready to ask what’s the matter. Before she can say a single word, he takes her lower lip and sucks it out softly. His hands move lower while he kisses her, finding the waist of her trousers and opening the button and zip with deft fingers. She helps him raising her hips while he pulls the clothing down and pushing the final part away from her legs. When his hands move up again, and his fingers notice the lace on the underwear, he breaks the kiss, sitting back immediately to look at her.

 

Ves feels her gaze on her body, and a little shudder runs through her body, making goosebumps appear everywhere. “Surprise?”

 

Reyes’ answer never comes. Instead, he slides down her body until his nose is nudging the waist of her undies. His fingers follow the line of the underwear, enjoying the contrast of materials between the lace and the soft silk. “Gladly surprised.” Giving a soft bite under her belly button and making her giggle, he begins to kiss his way down. “But I wish to peel it off of your body with my teeth, mi reina.” Her covered head hits the ground with a thud when his teeth grab the waist of her undies and begin to pull them down. Reaching her knees, he pulls one of them up, helping her feet to free itself from the black cloth. Leaving the rest of it hanging from her other leg, he pushes the legs apart before lowering his face over her core. Reyes breathes her in, the earthy scent of her intoxicating his brain. Moving a hand slowly up her thigh, he growls loudly when he feels the wetness between her inner lips. When his fingers open her up to him, he lowers his face, tongue flat against her clit. A low moan breaks her control, and she mewls loudly when his fingers delve inside of her while his tongue draws circles on her clit. 

 

Her breath is unsteady, breaking her moaning every time Reyes’ fingers touch that special spot inside of her. Her legs tremble around his head, pulling him against her core. “Reyes, please--”

 

Stopping briefly to look at her arched back, Reyes bites her inner thigh lightly, fingers still moving inside and out of her. “Listening to your pleadings is the best _‘thank you’_ I ever listened.” Curving his fingers slightly until he can put the correct pressure on that rough spot inside of her, he returns his attention to her clit, lapping and sucking it between his lips. The sound of her voice falling over the cliff of pleasure is the best music Reyes has ever listened. He keeps teasing her until she exhales loudly, body deflating and the legs around his head and back loosening the grip. With a last kiss, he moves up, kissing her tummy, ribs, between her breast, until he reaches her neck. All this time his fingers have been inside of her, moving at a lazy pace in and out of her. When he has her pulse point under his lips, Reyes bites her, hard enough to leave a mark, eliciting a loud moan while she arched her back again. Taking away his fingers, he swallows her protesting sounds when he seals their lips again. Working as fast as he can with his own trousers, he finally frees himself of the cage of his clothes. Wrapping his fingers around his hardened member, he moves his hand up and down at a slow pace, building his anticipation even more. With a final pump, he moves his hand away, using it to pull off completely Ves’ shirt, freeing her hands and sight. “Hello, mi reina.”

 

Ves is beautiful than ever. Her hair is falling around her head in little waves. A deep blush decorating her skin, the perfect match for the reddened lips thanks to their kisses. Her voice sounds rough and breathless, but the tiny lopsided grin that grows on her face shows clearly the meaning of her words. “Hello there. Now that you had your payback--” Pushing him to one side, she giggles softly when he falls loudly on the blanket, the position he was helping her with the manoeuvre. Once he is on his back, she straddles him, the wetness between her legs pressing his cock against his abs. Lowering her upper body, she kisses him again, drawing little circles with her hips that makes him gasp now and then. When one of those movements makes his stiff member touch the nub of nerves that he was worshipping some minutes ago, they moan in unison, breaking the kiss and sharing broken breaths. “I was thinking on torturing you for a while, but I can’t. Reyes, I need you.”

 

Her words are like a switch on his brain, and the pleasure that has been building since they kissed the first time tonight begins to overwhelm him. Opening his legs and planting his feet flat on the ground, he raises her hips, and with some help from her, they position the tip of his cook in her entrance. He lowers her slowly, her head falling back in pleasure when he finally enters her. After so many days without feeling this kind of connection, they are enjoying the slow pace to the max. Once their hips are joined again, he moves one of his arms to her back, forcing her to lower her upper body until they are chest to chest. Taking the hint, she leans her hands on his chest, raising her body slightly and giving him room to move. “Mi reina.” Ves kisses him, a smile hiding behind the kiss, making him mimic her before returning his hands to her hips. “I missed you.”

 

Ves’ answer gets lost in the soft moans and gasp that he elicits from her as soon as he begins to move, using the leverage of his bend legs and her raised body. Sadly for him, the work on her has built his own pleasure higher than he thought, but today must be his lucky night, because her inner walls begin to pulse around him, signalling her release. Moving a hand to her nape, he positions her head in the perfect spot to ravish her mouth, drinking her pleasure like a good whisky. Using every bit of his control he can muster, he pumps inside her until she screams into their shared kiss, tongue stopping their dance when the pleasure blinds her for a second. He follows close enough, driving inside her a couple of times more before burying himself as deep as possible and cumming hard. 

 

They change their shared kiss from a passionate one to a soft and sweet one. Ves' hands are cupping his face while the hand on her back moves up and down lazily and the one on her head plays with the locks of her hair. When they recover their breathing, she moves up enough to look into his eyes. “I missed you too, hermoso.” Their bodies are still connected, and she sighs contently when she pushes himself up to sit again. “But now I want to have that wonderful picnic my boyfriend has prepared for me. Don’t know if you knew him. Dark, sexy, and a bit shady on the edges, but perfect boyfriend material for me.”

 

He lost the ability to think for several seconds. The image of her naked body sitting over him, framed by the dark sky of Kadara one he will keep in his heart for a long time. “Oh, I’m sure he is not that cool. But yeah, let's enjoy the meal and the good booze.”

 

Lowering back to him, she kisses the top of his nose before moving up and letting his softened member slip outside of her, making them sigh. “And gain energies for the second assault, my king.”

 

“Now you are just teasing me, amor.”

 

Laughing softly, she rolls away from him, fishing for her clothes around them and putting them on. “That will depend on the quality of your picnic selection.” She winks before covering her body with the clothes while he does the same with his. 

 

Later, when they are sated with the good food and a little tipsy thanks to the wine, she leans her head on his shoulder. For Reyes, nothing can compare to the feeling of happiness that fills his body simply by her proximity. Kissing her head softly, he decides to give her the little present he has ordered for her in their next special night. Tonight she has been the present, the best one in all Andromeda.


End file.
